Elemental
by MayDragon
Summary: When Gabrielle's anti-mutant brother discovers her powers, she is driven from her home. She is found by Magneto, who offers her a place with his Acolytes. Little does this seventeen year old know, it takes more than just powers to survive Bayville. Rated T just for violence, but it's just the usual Xmen vs. Magneto stuff.
1. Prologue

The rain poured down in sheets. Lightning flashed through the sky, illuminating the small bedroom. Laying on the bed was a girl, around sixteen, with long sandy blonde hair and golden brown eyes. Swirling through the air around her were clumps of dead leaves and pebbles. Squeezing her eyes shut, the girl flicked her fingers, and the leaves burst into flame, while the rocks contorted into numerous shapes. And all the while, swirling in a storm of yellow and orange high above her head. Then came the final test. On the small desk near her bed, there sat a glass of water. The liquid inside began to float up into the air as well, joining the growing tornado. Just then, a voice came through the door, and the handle turned.

"Gabrielle, yo' daddy-" The girl sat up as a young man entered the room, and jerked back in surprise. He just had time to see the floating lights and rocks before the entire mass fell in a puddle around the young woman. The man's eyes narrowed as the girl's filled with horror. His voice was loud and could be heard through the entire house.

"What's this? Are ya'll one o' them mutants too?" Eyes wide, Gabrielle scrambled off the bed and made a dash for the door, only to be caught by another man standing just outside. Struggling to pull away, she punched and kicked at her captor in every place she could. Finally, he dropped her, holding a hand to his ear where she had scratched him. Running down the stairs, Gabrielle had only made it down two flights when she crashed into a third man, this one with shaggy blond hair, the same color as hers.

"Julien!" she gasped, "Please no, don't send me away-" She broke off as her brother gave her a cold stare, and grabbed her wrists. Dragging her down the stairs, he opened the front door. "No, please!" she screamed at him, but he simply kept pushing her out the door.

"Julien, it's me! Please don't- Bella will-" It was no use. By the time Gabrielle had finished her shouting, she was standing ankle deep in mud, her clothes soaked, staring at a closed front door.

Little did she know, several miles away, a man in a red helmet and purple cape stood in front of a computer monitor, a smirk growing on his face. Pressing a button to open the door, he walked out, and flew south.


	2. 1- The Forest

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long, I have this GIANT United Nations project going on right now. Anyway, this is the real 1st chapter! The first was a bit of a prologue.**

**If you recognize it, I don't own it. But if I did, this show would still be running. And all four seasons would be available on a certain video streaming website that has a red background and ends in "x", not just the first season. But, sadly for me (and a lot of other people), I do not. So, I guess we'll all have to get by with fanfiction. **

**The story is starting now, please turn off all cell phones, pagers, twitter notifications, etc., because it interferes with the brilliance that is me. Refreshments are available… well, I don't really have a way of getting food to you. So, basically, no popcorn. You'll get your computer gross anyways if you are eating it. Who wants a greasy computer?**

The forest had never seemed dark to Gabrielle. When she was little, she and her best friend had played in the trees, hiding from each other and throwing leaves. When she had discovered her powers, she spent days in the forest, just letting them loose. But now, the trees loomed over her, shielding her view of the moon. The ground was wet and cold. And she was so alone.

Nobody was there. She had nothing. There was nothing in the world now that belonged to her, except the clothes on her back and the ten dollars in her pocket. What was she going to do?

Suddenly realizing that nothing was going to happen that night, Gabrielle squinted through the darkness, looking for somewhere to sleep. After several minutes, she finally found a tree whose roots formed a hollow just big enough for her to curl up in. Piling several armfuls of leaves into the hollow, she climbed in and promptly fell asleep.

Gabrielle woke just after dawn. The sky was a beautiful orange, and the forest was full of life. But the light was not what had woken the girl up. It was the sound of two animals crashing through the bushes and foliage toward her. Slowly standing up, she did not make a sound as she edged around her tree, and began to climb.

Gabrielle had been part of the Assassins' Guild, back in New Orleans. Even though she was not the most interested in the job, Julien had trained her to be the best. After all, her brother was the leader. She had to be perfect as well. But part of being an assassin was silence. If you were quiet, and unnoticeable, you could get away with anything. And so Gabrielle had spent her pre-teen years trying to be as quiet as possible. By now, she had it down pat.

Quickly climbing up twenty feet or so, Gabrielle stopped to listen. The thing that had been crashing around was now standing at the base of her tree, sniffing the air. And now she realized that it was a man, not a beast. Granted, he _was_ very large, wore a coat of animal skin that blended in with his mane of hair, and was sniffing and growling like some sort of predator on a hunt. He snarled, looking around in an attempt to find her.

"I know you're there, little girl. I can smell you. Come on out now, I'll find you anyways."

Closing her eyes, Gabrielle prepared herself to leap out of the tree. Without a second thought, she jumped, only falling for a second before the wind caught her and started to carry her away. The beast of a man that had been following her turned sharply at the sound of breaking branches, but snarled in annoyance as his prey became a dark spot in the sun.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gabrielle spotted a small town. She had no idea where she was, other than that she had been heading north. Landing in a clump of trees, she climbed down and walked down the empty road. Lost in thought, she missed the large black jet flying overhead. There were so many questions going through her head. Who was that man? Had Julien hired him to kill her? What was she going to do now? Gabrielle only had about forty dollars with her, which was not going to last for too long, as well as a backpack with a change of clothes and a dead cell phone. And would the man come back? Was he still following her? And if so, would he kill to get to her? He certainly looked like he would.

Gabrielle was not entirely worried about herself; even when she did not have powers, she would have been able to take care of herself. She was, after all, an Assassin. It was the people she interacted with, who lived in the towns she passed through she was worried about. What if he tried to get them to talk about her?

Gabrielle gave a small sigh. She would not talk to anyone, she would not stop in a town, nobody could even know of her presence, until it was sure that the man would not follow her. Finally entering the main part of the town, Gabrielle noticed it was, for the most part, empty. Two men stood in front of a run down cafe, one of which was the beast of a man. The other wore a dark purple cape, a red helmet, and some sort of armor. He was shorter that the one she had seen before, but still would have towered over her.

"Please," he said, "Just listen to us. We are not going to harm you."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes. "And how do I know that? Anybody would say that."

"I am trying to help you. You have a gift, Gabrielle. A gift that could lead us to freedom."

Gabrielle's eyes widened, and her heart raced. "How do you know all that? How do you know me?"

The man extended his hand. "I have been searching for you for quite a long time. Join me, and you will never have to fear your brother again, or worry for yours and other's safety. What we can do will solve all of that."

"Nothing comes for free. What do you want from me?"

"Your loyalty. And the promise that you will carry out my orders, no matter how difficult it may be."

"And what do I get?"

The man stepped forward, now only a few feet in front of Gabrielle. "Training of your powers. A place to sleep. And a place in the world I will build. Come with me."

"Where? And who are you?"

The man chuckled, and for the first time, Gabrielle actually saw the man beneath the helmet. He was old, and somewhat stern looking, but his eyes told her that he truly believed in this "new world". "To Bayville. And my name is Erik Lensherr, but you may call me Magneto."

**Well, now! This is the big decision! And I forgot to tell you up there, but my friends and I got our teacher to start reading Firefly ****fan fiction, because she didn't like the lack of episodes. Neither do I, really, but I deal with the disappointment by watching each episode over and over, and imagining what it would be like. Question of the day:**

**Is it weird that when I dream, it's like I'm watching a movie starring myself? Dramatic music and all? Give me your thoughts on this.**


	3. 2- The Acolytes

**Hello! Chapter 2 is up! Gabrielle finally meets the Acolytes!**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Gabrielle. Only Marvel is that cool.**

**By the way, if you find any grammatical errors, tell me! It bugs me so much when everything in a story is spelled wrong, I can never focus on the plot itself! And if you have any questions or suggestions, review! Thanks!**

* * *

It was dark. Gabrielle sat inside the small metal sphere, wondering just why she agreed to this. It had taken a lot of explaining and convincing, but once she had agreed, Magneto and the other man had led her to a clearing in the forest. Two large silver spheres sat in the middle. Magneto had waved his hand, and the spheres opened. The large man started to climb in one, and it closed. Gabrielle stared with wide eyes.

"You want me to fly to New York in _that_?" She turned to him, expecting it to be a joke. Unfortunately, it was not.

"Yes. That is how we travel long distances. It takes less time than driving."

"But what if I'm claustrophobic?"

"I would not have asked you to join me if you suffered such a ridiculous and mundane condition."

"Can't I just fly myself there?"

"Do you know the way?"

Gabrielle sighed. He had a point. "Fine. I'll go in the cage." She walked over the the sphere and climbed in.

"Excellent."

And that was why she was now shivering, curled into a ball, in the pitch black. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Sitting up, Gabrielle closed her eyes and rubbed her hands together. When she opened them, a little ball of fire floated above her palm. Gently blowing on it, it grew bigger and bigger until the light filled the entire sphere. She sighed.

"That's much better."

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Gabrielle felt the sphere land on a hard surface. The top split open, and fluorescent light flooded in, making her squint. Gabrielle stood up, and looked around. She was in the middle of a large empty warehouse. Wooden crates were scattered around the room. Behind her was the entrance to an enormous metal dome, which seemed to lead to the next room.

Standing in the entrance were four men, two of which were Magneto and the other man from the forest. The other two looked just as strange as the first. One man was only a little taller than her, with flaming red hair and an orange jumpsuit. There seemed to be some sort of machine strapped to his back, with tubes that connected to his black gloves. The second man was just as tall and bulky as the beast, but was entirely made of metal. Gabrielle climbed out of the sphere, and walked over to the group._  
_

"So, what now?"

Magneto sighed. "Now, Pyro and Colossus here will show you around while I talk to Mastermind. I will return shortly." He turned, and flew further into the dome. Gabrielle snorted.

"What's with the weird names?"

The red haired man smiled. "We all got code names, sheila. Makes it so the government don't find us." He spoke in an Australian accent. "They call me Pyro, but the name's John. What's your's, sheila?"

"I'm Gabrielle."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful gal, eh?" He winked at her. "Now, I heard you was from down South, huh? We got another guy from that area, and he don't sound like you. Why's that?"

"My mom lives in California. I stayed with her half the year, and my dad for the other half. I guess the two accents just mixed."

"Good, good. Anyways! Mags wants us to show ya around, so here we go! This here's Colossus, by the way. He don't talk much. And ya already met Kitten over here-"

The beast snarled. "It's Sabertooth." He stomped off.

"But you can call him Kitten. Now, do ya know about what we do, and whatnot? No? Okay, then! You probably know all about that mutant rights thing, all over the news. See, we're not too far from Bayville, where most of that stuff is happening. Now, there's three big mutant groups in the city. First, the X-Men…" Pyro rambled on as they walked around the base. Finally, they came to a hall lined with doors. Each was different, and personalized. Gabrielle guessed that these were bedrooms, and was not surprised when they stopped in front of a plain metal door.

"Now, this is your room! Get settled in, put your stuff away. Well, I guess you don't actually have any stuff, so you can just come with us! Gambit's gonna be comin' back any minute, and Mags is gonna want us all to be there for debriefing."

"Who's Gambit?"

"Oh yeah! He's the one I told ya 'bout! The other guy from Louisiana. He's out on some mission or something' right now. Come on!" Gabrielle found herself dragged along as the enthusiastic Aussie ran back to the dome, the silent Colossus flowing behind.

* * *

Remy was tired. Magneto had sent him to Wyoming to try and find some powerful mutant his scanner had detected. Now, Remy had never been to Wyoming before, but he was pretty sure that nothing interesting happened in Wyoming. He spent the entire weekend in a run down motel, tracking this mutant, only to find that this "powerful mutant" was a three year old girl. And Remy was _not _going to carry a toddler on his motorcycle all the way back to New York.

So, here he was, lying on his small bed, after a weekend of complete failure and pointless effort. He could have been doing anything! Gone with Magneto to New Orleans, gone to a bar, followed that X-Man with the white streak in her hair and death powers. What a waste of time. And, now, his communicator was beeping.

"Come down to the monitor room for debriefing and your next mission." Magneto. The old man was relentless, always working, never taking time to stop and relax. Remy stood up, muttering in French as he stalked down to the monitor room.

Arriving at the door, he heard voices inside. One of which sounded very feminine and very unfamiliar.

"So, what did you do then?"

"Well, then we start fighting' these guys, yeah? Then one goes and calls the police!" Pyro's distinct cackle echoed in the hall. Remy pushed the door open to find the Aussie sitting next to a girl with sandy blonde hair. A _familiar _girl with blonde hair. He stopped in his tracks.

"Gabrielle?"

* * *

***Gasp* They know each other! And if you did not see that coming, go study Gambit's history. He was part of the rival guild, and engaged to Julien's sister, Belladonna. Of course, that's not in X-Men Evolution, they just stick to Julien hating mutants and the Thieves. I actually mentioned Bella in the prologue. But, yeah. I updated. See you later.**

**-May**

**P.S. I'm also sorry to any of you who live in Wyoming. I've never been there myself, but I'm sure interesting stuff _does _happen there. It was just the first state I thought of, so I used it. I hope nobody was offended.**


	4. 3- Old Friends

**Welcome back! This is the real Chapter Three, and I don't really have much to say right now, so review please!**

**If you recognize them, I don't own them! Marvel does!**

Remy could not stop staring. The last time he had seen Gabrielle, she had been a skinny tomboy. Now, she looked just as beautiful and dangerous as her sister. Her hair was long and wavy, instead of an unbrushed mess. She wore a red tank top and ripped black jeans, with black combat boots. All in all, this girl was the exact opposite of the fourteen year old Gabrielle he had left.

"Is somebody gonna tell me what da heck is goin' on 'ere?" Remy was outraged. "What's she doing 'ere?" Pyro started to speak, a maniacal smirk plastered to his face.

"Well, ya see, this pretty little sheila and I were startin' to-" He was cut off by a growl from the usually calm Gambit.

"Don't talk about ma' _file _that way! Gabby, what are ya doing with this psycho?"

"Psycho? I'm a little offended. And did ya just call her _your_ girl? She didn't say anything' about that!" Pyro turned to Gabrielle. "You sly sheila! You're one of those heartbreaker types, huh?" The girl smiled.

"Not really." She turned to Remy as Pyro sighed with a relieved smile. "Magneto found me, and brought me here after I left the Guild."

Gambit was completely flabbergasted. "But why would you leave the Guild? I thought you were doin' good!"

"Remy," she said quietly, "I'm a mutant. Julien kicked me out."

* * *

Pyro stood there, looking between the two of them. It was situations like this that made him glad he had not friends before he came to America. Gabrielle stood next to him, waiting for Remy to put the pieces together. It seemed to be forever, but finally, the Cajun spoke.

"So, this… I guess you're one o' us now? When did 'dis 'appen?"

"This morning."

"Okay, 'den. Uh, I guess ya already know yer way 'round. I'm just goin' ta be in ma room." Remy turned and walked out. Ten seconds later, he walked back in, followed by Magneto, Colossus, and Sabretooth. Magneto stood in the center of the room, while everybody else sat on or leaned against the piles of crates.

"There are two things you must know. First, we have a new addition, Gabrielle Boudreaux. Mutant name, Sylva. Sylva, if you would, a demonstration of your abilities?" Magneto nodded to the girl, then used his power to open a nearby window. Gabrielle closed her eyes, and the room was filled with strong gusts of wind. Then a stream of water and several rocks flew through the window to join a small tornado in the middle of the room. Then she pulled out a lighter, and flicked it open. The small flame floated up, and grew to be a massive ball of fire. It too, was sucked into the tornado. Soon, the only thing visible was blurs of orange, brown and white. After a minute, the tornado flew out the window, and the room was completely calm and silent.

"Well that was brilliant!" Pyro declared, "Especially that fire bit!" Magneto cut in before the Aussie could continue.

"Second, Pyro and Gambit will oversee Sylva's training. I want her ready by the time we face the X-Men. It will have to be limited, but thorough. I want her to attend Bayville High." Gabrielle's jaw dropped, and she stared at the old man with repulsion.

"Why do I need to go to school? I already know that stuff? Wouldn't it be better to just stay here?"

"No. I want you to go to school to scout out the X-Men and their strengths. You will get information on all of them, while pretending to be non-mutant. Think of it as your first mission." Gabrielle grumbled at this.

"Fine. I remember the deal. But I'm still not happy about it."

"That's not important. I took the liberty of getting what you will need and placing them in your room. You start tomorrow." At these words, Magneto spun around and walked out the door. Gabrielle sighed.

"Well, I guess I gotta' get ready for school. See ya'll tomorrow." She walked out, followed by Pyro and Colossus. Sabretooth headed in the direction of Magneto's office. Remy still stood there, trying to process the last fifteen minutes. Finally, he came to a decision.

"This is goin' ta be very interesting."

* * *

The next morning, Gabrielle's alarm went off at exactly 7:00. Groaning, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Then she looked around at the strange bare room she was in. There was not much furniture aside from the bed, simply a desk and chair in the corner, and a closet on the far wall. On the desk sat an army green canvas messenger bag, filled with notebooks, pens, and textbooks. The closet door was open, and the arks were filled with clothes. Surprisingly, most of them seemed to be similar to what she usually wore.

Ten minutes later, Gabrielle walked out of her room, wearing faded jeans, red Converse high tops and a black tank top. The bag was slung over her shoulder, and she had minimal makeup on. Her wavy blond hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Pyro already up and waiting for her.

"I'm gonna drive ya to school today. It'll mostly be me an' Gambit." He paused for a second. "Can I call ya Gabby?" She smiled as she grabbed an apple from the small refrigerator.

"Sure." He grinned, then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the garage. There was a long line of motorcycles sitting there, all shiny and polished. Pyro led Gabrielle over to a black Harley with flames painted on the sides.

"This is what we're gonna be takin'. Don't worry, you'll get your own soon enough. Ever ridden before?"

"Yeah, me an' Remy used to go out all the time." She hopped on the bike behind the other mutant, and put on the helmet he offered her. As they flew out the garage doors, he turned his head and shouted to her.

"What's the deal with you and Gambit, anyways? Is he the boyfriend?" Gabrielle cracked up at this.

"No, thank God! He was engaged to my sister, Bella. But she and the rest of my family were very… psychotic mutant haters. We became friends, but he left when I was fourteen. He was like a brother to me. So… no. He's _not _my boyfriend." Pyro grinned.

"Good."

* * *

The rest of the ride was spent chatting about the X-Men and who to look out for. As they pulled up to the school, Gabrielle started to walk away, but Pyro grabbed her hand.

"One more thing… Watch out for the Brotherhood. They're with us, but be careful around them. Don't reveal your powers, don't tell anyone. Have a good first day!" He sped off.

Gabrielle took off her helmet, and joined the crowd walking through the front doors.

**Well, she's about to meet the mutants! I know not much happened in this chapter, but it was kind of her intro to Bayville and the Acolytes. Much more action, drama, and humor will be in the next chapter, I promise!**


	5. 4- School

**Bayville High! This story is going to be a little AU, mainly because I cannot use Netflix streaming to reference the show anymore.**

**And to misswinterandsnow, I am NOT shipping gambit/oc, and the romance is going to be too subtle to be called a romance story. I'm thinking there's going to be a LOT of arguments and face-offs with various humans and mutants, but more mostly with Sabretooth and Wolverine. That is all I am going to reveal.**

**I wish I owned X-Men, but I do not. Marvel got there first.**

* * *

Gabrielle looked around in disgust. _High school. _It was not that she was nervous; she wasn't there to make friends, or get good grades, though she would probably end up doing both. It was simply because she did not want to be standing in the smelly hallway, surrounded by sleepy and stressed teenagers all rushing to get to class, all the while trying to find _her _class. Finally, she made it to the edge of the crowd and stopped in the doorway of the first room she could find. Reading the little plaque on the painted wood, she realized that it was the principal's office. Leaning against the door, she sighed, and waited for the crowds to pass. It was her first day, the teachers wouldn't care if she was late.

At that moment, the door she was currently leaning on opened, and she fell through. Landing on her back, she gave a small yelp as her head connected with the hard, tiled floor. Gabrielle sat up groaning, and looked up at the one causing her this pain. It was a boy with slightly tan skin and white blond hair. He was tall, and wore a brown t-shirt and jeans. His face was narrow, and he had sharp eyes and a smirking mouth. All in all, almost exactly the kind of boy she loathed. Gabrielle could tell just by looking that this kid thought he was pretty special and important.

He offered a hand to help her up, but she scowled and swatted his hand away, getting up herself. He said nothing, just gave her a narcissist smirk as she walked away. Seconds later, he had caught up with her. Hanging his arm over her shoulders, he started to speak in an annoying nasal voice.

"So, you must be the new girl, huh? What class do you have? American History? Me, too! I'm heading there now, I can show you around. I'm Pietro, by the way. Pietro Maximoff. And you are?" He spoke so rapidly, Gabrielle could barely understand a word. But she recognized the name from one of Pyro's rants. So _this _was Magneto's son, the infamous Quicksilver. Which meant that the rest of the Brotherhood was not far. Which also meant the X-Men would be as far away as possible. She had to get rid of him.

"Um, no thanks. I think I can manage on my own." She shrugged his arm off and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Pietro was intrigued by the girl. She was the only non-mutant who seemed to resist his charms. Of course, her repulsion made him even more interested. Spotting the rest of the Brotherhood down the hall, he hurried over to tell them of his new interest.

"You guys seen the new girl yet?"

"There's a new girl? She good lookin'?" Toad was interested. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Why else would he be asking? Yeah, I saw her this morning. Pulled up on the back of bike. Never saw the driver, though. I wouldn't go for this one, man. She seems pretty independent. Scary, almost. Kind of like Rogue or Wanda." Both Lance and Pietro shivered at the thought of the tough, and somewhat insane, Goth girls. Toad gulped.

"Maybe we should, you know leave this one be, yo? Don't need any more creepy goth than my Sweetums around here." Unfortunately, Wanda walked around the corner at this point, just in time to hear Toad's last sentence. She glared at him.

"What did you just call me, Tolanski?" Everyone within earshot of the pair froze, and slowly backed away. Pietro nodded to Lance.

"Yeah. We don't need anymore of that."

* * *

Gabrielle walked into her first class to find it almost completely full. Every head swiveled around as she walked up to the teacher and gave him a slip of paper with her name and information. He nodded, then gestured to the two empty seats in the back of the class. Looking around, Gabrielle did _not_ see Pietro, which meant that the last seat was his. Inwardly groaning, she plopped down next to a girl dressed in dark green and black and lots of dark makeup. But what captured Gabrielle's attention was the white streak in the girl's dark auburn hair. _This must be the Rogue,_ the blonde mutant thought._  
_

Rogue glanced up as Gabrielle leaned back in her seat and pulled a mystery novel from her bag. "Hey. I'm Marie, but most people call meh Rogue." The girl had a very distinct Southern accent, and Gabrielle felt immediately at home. Slipping into a more Cajun accent, she replied.

"Gabrielle. But you can call meh any variation of da name. I heard 'em all." Rogue grinned.

"Louisiana?"

"New Orleans, born and raised. Just moved here a few days ago."

"You know anybody yet?" Gabrielle hesitated at this.

"Erm, not really. Ran in tah 'dis one kid in de hall, but he was _agaçant. _Irritating." Rogue raised her eyebrows.

"An' Ah assume said a-gah-cant is currently right there." She pointed to the desk beside Gabrielle's. Pietro sat there, wiggling his fingers, then stopped dead when he saw the Goth girl. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey, Rogue. I see you met the new girl. New girl was going to let me show her around school, right?" Rogue scowled.

"Leave us alone, Maximoff. I swear, next time, I will drain your-" She stopped and looked at Gabrielle cautiously. "Ah mean, I'm gonna do something you will not appreciate. Buzz off." The silver-haired mutant pouted, but eventually turned back toward the front of the room. Rogue seemed to scare the living daylights out of him, and Gabrielle was glad of it. She had a feeling that she and Rogue would become friends, even if they would be fighting each other in the near future.

The rest of the class passed in silence.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Gabrielle could barely keep the relief in. Out of four classes that day, Pietro had been in two. Luckily, he was "too cool" to be in Home Ec. and Advanced English. There had been several mutants in each class.

First, History with Rogue, Pietro, and she learned later, Bobby Drake. Next was Home Economics, with Kitty Pride and Evan Daniels. Kitty was a very overenthusiastic girl who could not cook for her life. The muffins she had made sent half the class to the bathroom, while the other half went outside to get fresh air.

Then there was English class. Gabrielle was the only sophomore in this class, since it was comprised of mostly juniors and a few seniors. The only mutants were Jean Grey and Scott Summers, who mostly kept to themselves. At least, Scott did, while Jean sat with Duncan Matthews. Finally, there was Trigonometry. Thankfully, this class was Rogue again, as well as Kurt Wagner. The two kept Pietro away, but were surprisingly good company.

Gabrielle stood outside the school, just behind the front stairs, waiting for someone to pick her up. Unfortunately, this seemed to be the same hangout as Pietro and his crew. The silver blond mutant walked up to her, followed by an angry looking Goth, an angry looking punk, a giant, and a short toad like boy. He leaned against the wall.

"So, how was your first day? I mean, other than History and Math. Great. You know, you should come check out our place sometime! We could… hang out." Gabrielle glared at him.

"Why would I want to hang out with a conceited narcissist like you _and _his juvy buddies?" This earned a shout from the tall punk.

"Hey!" Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, _gamin_. Don't tell me any of ya'll _haven't_ done somethin' that should've ended in a detention center. There's no judgment." The kid growled and started to shake. Pietro grabbed his arm and glared. Gabrielle turned her attention to the Goth girl.

"I'm Gabrielle, by the way. You?" The Goth girl smirked.

"Wanda. Sorry about my idiot of a brother. Just ignore him and he'll give up. Eventually." Gabrielle smiled. Wanda seemed very similar to Rogue, who was a pretty cool person in Gabrielle's books.

"It's alright. He's not the worst thing to happen recently." Gabrielle heard the roar of John's motorcycle as he pulled up to the school. "Well, I'd love to continue this _thrilling _conversation, but my ride's hear. See you around, Wanda." She grabbed her helmet from the ground and raced over to the bike. Swinging one leg over the back of the seat, she put the helmet over her head and wrapped her arms around the driver's torso. Within seconds, they had sped out of sight.

Pietro stood gaping in the direction she had gone, with Wanda smirking at him. Lance said timidly, "Nice ride."

Wanda's smile became even more smug. "She seems pretty cool, Pietro. Not your type, though."

"What do you mean."

"She seems smart enough to ignore _you._"

* * *

**So, Gabrielle's first day at Bayville High! What will be waiting for her back at the base? You'll just have to wait and see!**


	6. 5- Three Weeks Later

**So! TIME SKIP! This is very much a lead-up chapter, but the MAJOR stuff will happen next! I promise! Read, review, follow, favorite! Talk to me!**

**I do not own any characters, events, or names in this story other than Gabrielle. If I did, do you really think I would be writing ****fan fiction? NO! I would be re-writing the script of Days of Future Past to accommodate future Avengers/Xmen movies! If you haven't noticed, that can never happen now, because Quicksilver/Pietro appears as an unstable mutant locked up with his sister in a HYDRA base (WINTER SOLDIER END CREDIT SCENES!) _and _as a mutant working with young Xavier and Magneto in DoFP. IT DOESN'T WORK ANYMORE!:(**

It had been three weeks since Gabrielle had arrived in Bayville, and everything seemed to be working out. Each day, she would go to school, work hard, and hang out with Rogue, Kurt, and Evan, who was actually a very interesting person. After school, John would take her back to the warehouse to train with him and Remy. Weekends were spent Wandering around Bayville or going on small missions. Gabrielle had just returned from looking for a mutant called Mastermind in Venice. However, he was not needed yet, so Magneto had limited her to surveillance. This was why, on Monday morning, Gabrielle slumped into her seat next to Rogue just as the bell rang.

"Ya'll look tired."

"I had ta go on 'dis stupid missio… Erm, I had a lot of stuff ta get done. Wasn't finished until late last night." Rogue narrowed her eyes, but said nothing more on the topic.

"So, this weekend, me an' Evan were thinkin' of going ta that Sirens concert, wanna come?" Gabrielle sighed. This was exactly why she had been against going to school. Now she had friends, but they were all people she would be fighting against that weekend. Magneto had discovered that Trask's plan to test the Sentinel was to be Saturday morning, and was using the capture of Wolverine to draw the X-Men out.

So, in exactly five days, every mutant in this school would know who she was. And every human would know she was a mutant. This thought made her uncomfortable. Just because they were on opposite sides didn't mean it would be like that all the time, right? Gabrielle sighed, knowing neither of them were going to the concert.

"I can't. I've got… plans. Stuff to get done."

"Fine. What about the mall? Friday, after school?"

"Erm, sorry. Can't."

"Okay, then. Evan's gonna be disappointed. He's interested, ya know. Since you two are so similar."

"We're really not. He doesn't know everything about me."

"I'm sure he knows your habit of not paying attention in class." Both girls' heads whipped around, to see the teacher glaring at him. "But I hope that is going to change soon, right Miss Boudreaux?" Gabrielle sighed.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The rest of the week was spent training for the coming battle. Magneto took them to the shipyard, and explained his plan. Gabrielle, Remy, Pyro, Colossus, and Sabretooth would be concealed inside a storage building. When Gambit, gave the signal, Magneto would take out the roof and walls, and the fighting would start. Pietro, who was apparently part of this plan as well, would then go to Magneto to defend against any possible attacks from Wanda. The plan was to get the X-Men over Trask's lab and bring out the Sentinel. Not the hardest thing Gabrielle had done, but certainly not the easiest. The most important part was to attract the attention of the news helicopters and nearby humans, and reveal the X-Men's and Brotherhood's identities. This would also include Gabrielle and the rest of the Acolytes.

"So, what about the rest of the Brotherhood? Aren't they working with the X-Men now?"

"Yes. Mystique has infiltrated the Institute, and brought in her team. They will be against you. But you need to leave Pietro alone." Gabrielle pouted, then grinned.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Rogue was confused. What was going on? She and Evan sat in the cafeteria, whispering.

"First, Wolverine gets kidnapped, now we're teamed up with the Brotherhood? What was the professor thinking?" Evan grimaced.

"At least they didn't have to move in! I might have walked out with Scott if that happened…"

"Yeah, but still what if Magneto-"

"What's a Magneto?" Gabrielle plunked down a tray of a substance that was supposed to be spaghetti, and sat down beside them. Evan stuttered.

"Uhh… Nothing! So Gabby, I was wondering if you, uh, maybe wanted to hang out this weekend?" Rogue rolled her eyes and scoffed. Gabrielle frowned.

"Sorry. I… got stuff ta do. It's just somethin' my… friend's been plannin' fer a while, so, yeah. Sorry."

"Th-that's okay. I don't want to get in the way, or-"

"Please, Daniels. It's not like you could even if you tried." Pietro had joined them. He turned to Gabrielle. "Can I call you Gabby, too?"

"No."

"Please? What about… Ella? Bree?"

"Ah'd prefer it if yeh didn't call me at all."

"That's a little harsh. She's got a boyfriend, Daniels. Too late!" Evan looked enraged.

"You?"

"No, the guy on the motorcycle!" Seeing the confused expressions on both X-Men's faces, he elaborated. "You know, the one se goes off with everyday after school!"

"You been spyin' on me, albino?"

"Albino? That's new." He smirked at Gabrielle until he noticed the angry glare she was sending his way. "Umm… No?" She rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Ah've lost mah appetite."

* * *

Gabrielle stood outside the front doors after school. It was finally Friday, meaning that the next day was the Sentinel Experiment. The next day, she would fight the X-Men. A group of the mutants passed by Gabrielle, arguing over who would drive. Rogue was with them.

"Hey, Rogue!" The Goth girl turned around. "Can I talk to yeh fer a second?"

"Sure. What's up?" Gabrielle took a deep breath. She heard John pull up next to her.

"I jus' wanted to say… Thanks. For bein' my friend. And keeping Pietro away. So, I'm sorry." Rogue looked concerned.

"For what? Are you alright?" Gabrielle smiled.

"Ah'm fine. And you'll get it, soon enough. Have a good weekend." She turned, swung her leg over the back of the motorcycle, and zoomed off. Rogue stared after her with confusion written all over her face.

"Crazy girl."

**ERMAGERD! Eulalia!(Redwall reference!) Some serious tuff is about to GO DOWN! Some serious stuff… is that an ****alliteration, or something else? Anyways, see you next time!**

**P.S. If you know the answer to any of the questions that I post down here, feel free to answer them in reviews, or write to me! BYE!**


	7. 6- The Battle

**Hello! The day is finally here! Oh My GODS! BTW, any outfits I have described and more are posted as links in my profile.**

Gabrielle woke up Saturday morning with an empty feeling in her stomach. Today was the day the whole world would discover mutants. And her friends would discover who she really was. Walking over to her closet, she reached in and pulled out her uniform. It had taken a lot of convincing and bribery from Remy and John to get her to wear one. She finally had agreed, but only on the condition that she had a say in what it looked like. And it looked amazing. It was a simple dark red bodysuit, with black sleeves, boots, and belt. On her back was a dark grey cape with silver edges. She loved it. Quickly changing, she grabbed the small lighter from her bedside table, and slipped it into a pocket in her belt. Magneto had decided that she should have access to her own fire source, in case Pyro was taken out. The other three elements were always available. Gabrielle had been training with Magneto to use water from the clouds or fog. And it was hardly likely she would end up anywhere without earth or air.

Walking down to the dome, she passed Sabretooth in the hall. Over the past few weeks, their relationship had gone from strangers that hated each other, to allies that hated each other. He growled as she glared at him.

"If you change your mind, I will kill you." Not one day passed by without the two exchanging death threats.

"Gee, nice sentiment. Ah'll always remember it!" She paused. "Don't ya'll have a ball o' yarn and some milk waitin' for ya somewhere?" She skipped of as he snarled. "See ya, Kitten!"

Continuing on, she ran into Remy. He stopped her, to ask a question.

"Remy been lookin' at them X-Men pictures. Who's the one wit' da white streak in her hair? Got a Southern accent, too. Ya know her?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. Of all the women Remy could have been attracted to, it was Rogue. The X-Man who wasn't even able to be physically close to anyone. She should have seen that coming.

"Name's Rogue. And she's my friend, so don't try any weird stuff! Especially today. She don't need a creep like you goin' after her."

Remy smiled. "No promises!"

The next person she saw was Colossus, coming out of his room. He, being his usual self, merely nodded and walked on. Finally, there was Pyro, who was waiting for her in the garage. Five shining metal orbs sat lined up by the door. She groaned. "Those again? What's the issue wit' the jet? Or even the motorcycles? Why can't we use those?"

Pyro shrugged. "I don't know. Mags likes to use them during official Acolyte business or whatever he said. They're pretty big, in my opinion."

Gabrielle pouted. "But it's so cold in there!"

John waggled his eyebrows. "Want to share?" Gabrielle stared at him.

"NO!"

* * *

After the seemingly long flight to the warehouses, Gabrielle was still grumbling. "I can fly on my own… Stupid balls… makin' me claustrophobic, freezin' mah-" She was interrupted by the sound of a nearby helicopter, and Magneto sharply ordering them into the small building. As soon as the door was shut, he flew away.

Gabrielle could hear the X-Men wandering around outside. Distinctly, she could hear Kitty's high pitched voice. "This is so weird… Where are they?" At that moment Remy chose to stick his head out the covered window, charge one of his cards, and throw it in the direction of the voice. A giant explosion rocked the earth beneath them, and the building started to crumble around them. Metal scaffolding swirled around them, and Pyro lit some of the wooden crates with his flamethrower. Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Real dramatic." He gave his trademark grin.

"Why, thank you!"

* * *

Rogue and Evan stared at the group of mutants before them. Both had to admit, they all looked a little insane! First was the beast of a man wearing deer skins, then a metal giant, a man shuffling a deck of cards, and a redhead with a maniac grin. The latter turned his head, and shouted to somebody further back, and both Rogue and Evan followed his gaze. What they saw froze them in their tracks. Gabrielle was floating a few feet above the ground, legs crossed, wearing a dark red suit and grey cape. Gabrielle, the girl from school. Their friend. After a few moments, the pieces clicked together.

Gabrielle was a mutant. A mutant working for MAGNETO. Who they were fighting against. Had she known who they were the whole time? Was she a spy? Who was Gabrielle, really? When she saw them, she shot an apologetic expression at them, before five cards glowing with a yellow energy flew towards them.

* * *

Remy threw several glowing cards at the group of mutants, who scattered. Tolanski hopped away from the explosion as quickly as he could, shrieking about not wanting to die. A furry blue creature jumped toward the group of Acolytes, but was intercepted by Sabretooth. The two wrestled and jumped around for a few minutes, until until Magneto trapped the X-Man with a piece of metal scaffolding. Meanwhile, Pyro had created a giant claw with his fire, and was shooting the flames at Evan, who was pulled out of the way by Jean. The fiery hand was dispersed by a sudden rain shower controlled by an African woman with white hair and glowing eyes. A bolt of lightning struck Pyro's flamethrower, effectively taking him out of the battle. She floated high above the battle until a gust of wind from Gabrielle sent her spiraling to the ground. Suddenly, there was a large explosion, and both Remy and Rogue were running out from behind a stack of storage crates. Colossus picked up a large metal _something, _and threw it at Toad, who jumped over it, and tried to body slam the metal mutant. it did not work. Unfortunately, when _Blob _body slammed the Russian, it did work, and he was pulled though the wall by Kitty and buried by a small avalanche. Now it was only Gabrielle, Remy, and Sabretooth. However, the brutish mutant was taken down by Rogue, who had absorbed Beast's powers.

The entire time, Gabrielle could see Wanda, looking around, trying to find her father. Finally, she saw him and Pietro standing on top of a tall building, not too far away. She began to walk toward them, her powers making the whole area shake. The rest of the X-Men saw what she was doing, and followed along. Gabrielle stuck out her hand, and summoned a wind strong enough to carry her over to Magneto. When she landed, she could hear Pietro talking.

"They're coming this way. And Wanda'a leading the charge!" Gabrielle walked up beside them.

"Then it's time to move this along." While Pietro gaped at the newcomer, both she and Magneto held out their hands, and the ground the X-Men were standing on began to shake and crack. Suddenly, an enormous hole opened up, and swallowed the mutants. Wanda held on to the edge, glaring at the three, until the rock she was holding onto snapped, and she fell into the abyss.

* * *

Pietro could not believe his eyes. The new girl was working for his dad? She was a mutant? After Mystique's and Wanda's reappearances, he had thought nothing more could surprise him. This certainly proved him wrong. He sped over to her.

"You're a mutant? What's going on?" She scoffed at his questions and rolled her eyes.

"Well spotted!"

Pietro was about to reply when his father interrupted. "Pietro, go see what's happening down below." The silver haired mutant sped off toward the hole. Magneto frowned.

"That boy is too easily distracted. From now on, I want you to stay with the Brotherhood, keep an eye on him. But do not tell him that."

Gabrielle groaned in protest, but one look from the older man shut her up. She sighed. "Fine. But don't expect us ta be friends or anything. He's annoying."

Pietro sped back up the building. "He's released the Sentinel!"

Magneto grinned, and nodded to Gabrielle. "As I knew he would." They both raised their arms, lifting the Sentinel and the X-Men above ground. The Acolytes stood inside the orbs, which closed up and flew back to the base.

"It's time for the world to know who we are."

**Well, now they know… AND SO DOES EVERYBODY ELSE!**

**I will be making LOTS of movie and book and song references. If you ****recognize them, tell me. By the way, I also will start posting mini challenges down here, so check out 40 Inspirational Speeches in 2 Minutes on youTube. While watching, write down every one you know. It's actually kind of fun!**


End file.
